Episode 8671 (29th June 2015)
Plot Gail continues to hope that she and Michael can talk and resolve their differences, doing herself up in case she bumps into him. Brian also dresses up smartly, ready to meet "Julie Carp". Tracy encourages him, making Ken suspicious. Talisa's husband rings her but she avoids telling him that it's over between them. Dev tells her to be honest. Julie is perturbed by Dev's distant attitude towards her. A puzzled Brian meets the other Julie in the bistro but when Tracy joins them he realises it's a set up to get him out of the way. Dan overhears Kirk and Jason discussing poker and suggests a game in the back room later on. Gary is invited to join them. Roy worries about his driving test tomorrow. Brian sees Dev and Talisa deep in conversation in the cafe and holding hands. He tells Julie what he's seen. Eileen encourages Michael to make it up with Gail but not to say anything about their momentary lapse. Gail is pleased when Michael turns up at No.8. Ken tells Amy and Tracy to apologise to Brian. Amy does so insincerely and Tracy in bad style. Michael explains to Gail how much she hurt him with her lies. Gail begs him to give her another chance and assures him there will be no more secrets. Agreeing that honesty is the best policy, Michael admits that his recent heart do was brought on by a moment of intimacy with Eileen. Furious, she sets off to find her and have it out with her. Dev tells an uncomfortable Talisa what she means to him. Entering the corner shop, Julie overhears him but leaves before she is spotted. Talisa tells Dev she doesn't love him. After failing to find Eileen at No.11 or in the Rovers, Gail tracks her down to the salon and asks her if it was worth it. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Woman - Emma Keele Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael tries to clear the air with Gail, but puts his foot in it by admitting his recent heart scare was caused by getting frisky with Eileen; and Brian spots Dev with Talisa. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,361,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2015 episodes